


Learning The Steps

by Sassywolf23



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywolf23/pseuds/Sassywolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off of a conversation in the game, and on a prompt given by taranoire on tumblr. </p><p>Fenris tells Varric that he choreographs dances in his mansion. Is it true? And does he dance alone?</p><p>Marian Hawke is in need of a partner for a nobles' party, and asks Fenris to go along. But there's a problem: Fenris can't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning The Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taranoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taranoire/gifts).



**_“What do you do in that mansion of yours?” Varric asked, curiosity burning within him._ **

**_“I choreograph dance routines,” Fenris answered straight away, not wasting time._ **

**_Varric raised an eyebrow. “Really? I find that hard to believe.”_ **

**_Fenris just laughed._ **

 ~

 What Fenris said was true. He did choreograph dance routines. He just didn’t dance alone.

But it also wasn’t his idea. It was hers.

And that was because… he couldn’t dance.

But he couldn’t tell her that. She was already protective enough around him. He loved it, of course, but there were just some things you didn’t talk about. And dancing skills was one of them.

Or so he’d thought.

_“Fenris, I need to ask you something.”_

_He felt his heart stop for a second. Her tone did not bode well. “Yes, Hawke, what is it?”_

_She cleared her throat nervously. “It’s more of a favor really—and I’ll understand if you don’t want to—“_

_He sighed. “Just say it, and I’m not made of glass you know.”_

_She giggled. “No, you aren’t. Okay,” she sighed, “I’ve been invited to a party of some noble, but don’t have anyone to go with. I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me?”_

_He balked. Nobility? But… he was an ex slave, and an elf at that. He was going to be stared at even worse than usual as well, he just knew it. You knew going in that this could happen, a little voice said. She isn’t just the Champion, she’s an Amell!_

_“But… why can’t you take Anders? I’m sure he’d love a chance to give his manifestos to people with influence?” he asked desperately, using a person he didn’t even like to get his way._

_She rolled her eyes. “Because I want you to go with me. Please?” and used her puppy dog eyes._

Needless to say, he’d acquiesced. And now he found himself dancing.

 At least he was attempting to.

“Fen, your hand stays at my waist. It looks awkward if you move it anywhere else.”

He heard what she was saying, but also didn’t care. They weren’t in a room full of people yet, they were just Fenris and Marian. It made no difference to him where his hands went.

But he was also stepping on her feet.

Eventually they found themselves on the floor, Fenris underneath. He stared up at Marian, who was trying to hold back her laughter.

“Maker, you’re a terrible dancer!”

He huffed. “Well, it wasn’t part of my job as a slave. I was a body guard.”

Unable to hold her laughter back anymore, Marian let out a loud guffaw, placing both her hands on the floor to keep herself steady.

As her laughter continued, Fenris debated pushing her off and stalking out of the room. She must have seen something in his expression though, because her laughter streamed off.

“Fen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. We can work through this. It just would have been nice to know sooner, like before I asked you to go.”

“Would it have made a difference?” he grumbled, looking away from her face, ashamed of his weakness.

She thought it over. “Well, no,” she said, “I still would have asked you, we just would have been practicing much earlier.”

He couldn’t argue that logic. But he’d thought of something he wanted to do much more than dancing and she was in the perfect position for it.

But by the time this thought had occurred, she was already moving.

He felt her lips touch his cheek, down over his neck and then back up to his right ear. She sent a shiver down his spine but he didn’t stop her. Because she was doing what he’d wanted her to do all along.

Her hand touched his chin, tilting his face towards hers, so that she could reach his mouth. He sighed in relief, wrapping a hand in her dark hair and opening his lips as her tongue begged for entrance.

They stayed like this for awhile, simply enjoying the feel of lips and tongue. She sat up eventually though.

“There are way too many clothes, and this floor cannot be comfortable,” she said, pushing herself to her feet and holding a hand to him so that he could do the same.

He chuckled. “You do speak your mind, Hawke. And I can tell when I’ve been bested. Lead the way.”

And so that was how Fenris’s first dance lesson went. But he didn’t complain; after all, he had her.

And that was all he could ask for.   

**Author's Note:**

> I trust that you enjoyed this. It was certainly fun to write. Um, can't think of too much else to say, other than leave kudos and comments! Thanks!


End file.
